Introduction: ReIntroduced
by Super Serious Gal 3
Summary: A revised version of my first multichaptered story, Introduction. Ike's many adventures when he arrives at the Smash Mansion for a Brawl. Please read and review!
1. Introduction

_**Honestly, there's one thing I won't touch much: this chapter. This is the first chapter of what became my first multichapter. And it was orginally supposed to be a oneshot, ironically. I rounded up the words from 96 to 100, not counting this little author's note. Fun fact: In the original, Smash Mansion was referred to as Smash Manor. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the Introduction to Introduction.**_

Ike smiled as he walked up the hilly path to the Smash Mansion. He couldn't believe he had been invited to participate in a Brawl with the most famous Nintendo characters ever. Lost in thought, he almost ran into the door. He hesitated for a second, but then knocked as loudly as he could on the door. Blue met blue when Ike looked down at the bluenette. The boy at the door looked up at him curiously. Ike held his right hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Ike. I'm the new smasher."


	2. Old Roommates

_**Fun fact: The original second chapter for Introduction had been a little bit more than half this chapter, if you can believe it. Even now, it's still a pretty dang short chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**_

The bluenette looked back at Ike and frowned. A mix of reluctance and excitement had entered his face. He shook Ike's hand.

"Marth. Marth Lowell," he said.

Ike smiled at Marth politely. Marth slightly smiled back as he motioned for Ike to come inside.

Ike stepped inside and nearly dropped his luggage. The mansion was gigantic! There were two spiral staircases leading upstairs and a hallway that probably lead to a living room or cafeteria. How was he going to find his room in this big mansion?! Ike quickly realized that Marth was still beside him. "Can you show me to my room?"

Marth nodded and made a '_follow me'_ motion. Marth silently lead him up the spiral staircase on the right and down a corridor full of rooms. Ike couldn't help but notice that his guide was relatively quiet. He opened his mouth, about to say something, when he realized that Marth might not want to talk to him. Marth suddenly stopped at a door with a sword symbol on it, Ike almost crashing into him. He knocked on the door.

"Roy? Are you in there?"

Ike heard a muffled voice from behind the door. "I'm almost done packing, just give me a sec."

After a short moment, the door opened to reveal a short teenager. He had rumpled, fiery red hair and he looked exhausted. His blue eyes were bright when he saw Marth, but they narrowed when they saw Ike behind him. Roy's expression changed to a scowl.

"I'm done packing and I've said my goodbyes, I guess it's time to get moving," Roy muttered.

Ike saw Marth flinch at the statement. Marth's expression clearly showed that he was good friends with Roy.

"I'll walk you outside," offered Marth. Roy nodded. As the two exited the room, Roy dragging his luggage, Marth turned around. "The bed on the right is yours," he said over his shoulder before closing the door. It was then that Ike finally got a good look at the room.

The bed on the left was clearly had been Marth's, as it had a bulletin board that was covered in pictures from last years Melee. There were also pictures with some of the other Smashers, mostly with Roy. Most of them showed a happy, laughing, smiling Marth. Staring at the pictures, Ike looked over at the bed on the right, the one that would be his. It was empty. No bulletin board with pictures of him and his friends, no nothing.

Ike sat down on his bed, homesickness washing over him.


	3. Let's Put Food on the Plate

**_Third chapter has arrived! Alright this is important. THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS. Not the responses, but the REVIEWS. FOR THE SPONTANEITY OF THE PLOT AND ETC PLEASE DO NOT READ THE REVIEWS. Now that that's settled... Thanks to Ignitious for following!_**

**_sapphiques-and-angelfire: Thanks so much for the double reviews but watch the spoilers please!_**

**_ylisse: I'm so happy that you've taken the time to read this and review, even though you've already read Introduction. I'm so happy that you're curious to see what happens next. Thanks!_**

**_ Fun fact: I have increased this chapter by 200+ words. And all the chapters have different names from the original. (This was originally "Anything but lunch")_**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

Ike did not get much time to wallow in his homesickness as Marth returned quite quickly and solemnly. The two stood there, not saying a word, creating an awkward silence in the room. The tension was so thick you could cut it with Ragnell. Before either could speak, the door was slammed open. And then it fell off it's hinges. Ike saw an angel run in, looking about the age of 15 and very energetic.

"Dinner's ready!" He announced, a huge smile on his face. He then noticed Ike. "Hey! Are you new here too? My name's Pit and it's an honor to meet you!" he said, grabbing Ike's hand and shaking it vigorously. Ike was caught off guard for a moment as a look of discomfort crossed his face. Marth, already having met Pit, smirked at Ike's discomfort of the very friendly angel.

"Ike Greil," Ike responds, wondering how this innocent looking angel smashed the door open. Was everyone here really that strong? Before he could ponder it, Pit interupted his thoughts.

"Come on! I'll show you to the cafeteria!" Pit exclaimed, dragging Ike out the room and down the stairs. Marth chuckled at Ike's expression, before turning around and reorganizing the pictures in their room.

Ike was lead into a large room filled with tables and Smashers. He immediately caught sight of the buffet table and broke free of Pit's grasp. Rubbing his wrists, he quickly walked over. Ike saw tons of different kinds of food such as 1up mushrooms, poffins, and tons of other food that he didn't recognize. He was stuck for what to eat when he caught sight of the beautiful cooked chicken. Ike grabbed a plate and loaded it plate with as much chicken as he could. Satisfied, he sat down at an empty table, his mouth watering. Ike was about to take a bite when Pit glided into the seat next to him.

"I'm so happy you're here! Now I have someone to talk to!" Pit singsonged. Ike stopped moving. He was shocked by the statement. From what he had seen, Pit was quite friendly, why wouldn't he have had someone to talk to? He looked up and saw that the Smashers were seated with their friends from prior tournaments. He recognized the original 12 Smashers seated at one table. Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Jigglypuff, Link, Fox, Samus, Ness, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Yoshi. There was also another table filled with people from Melee. Zelda, Princess Peach, Falco, Ganondorf, Bowser, the Ice Climbers, and Mr. Game and Watch. Ike assumed that Marth sat at that table too. He could see Pit's point about not having someone to talk to though. It would be quite awkward to have to walk up to a group of seasoned veterans in fighting and start a conversation. If they didn't like you... Well, he didn't need to finish that train of thought.

Realizing that he hadn't eaten anything since his arrival, Ike grabbed a drumstick and began to take a big juicy bite, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Pit jumped out of his seat.

"Another newbie's arrived," he exclaimed happily to Ike. Ike pondered this for a bit. Who could this new person be? Where did they come from? Would he or she be friendly? He was pulled from his thoughts when Pit grabbed him excitedly and began dragging him to the door. Ike realized that he hadnt taken a single bite from the chicken on his plate. He reached out, but Pit had already dragged him far enough that he couldnt reach it. So, Ike followed Pit to the door, hungry for the chicken he left behind in the cafeteria.


End file.
